The Mysterious Instinct
by XSasuSakuXx
Summary: A vampire! What if Sasuke Find out Sakura's Secret? Can he keep it a secret...And why is everyone after Sasuke? NejiXTenTen,SasuSaku, and of course NaruHina
1. Chapter 1

**My First Fanfic sooo...........**

_The Mysterious Instinct_

* * *

Naruto-Talking

**Naruto-Thinking**

_Naruto-Flashback_

_**Naruto-Authors Note**_

* * *

Chapter 1

Sakura's P.O.V.

As i stood in the shadow, I closed my eyes and did what i do every day,listen to humans have fun. When their times come their won't be any time for "fun." I smirked at the thought.

"Pathetic."

I opened my eyes to see the school grounds......

"Lets get this over with"

Normal P.O.V

She picked up her black and red bookbag. The bag clashed with her school uniform but she could careless. The uniform requires of a blues skirt with a white shirt with the school's traditional symbol on it. Their was a small problem with Sakura's uniform though..............it was too small.

The skirt revealed her long creamy legs. Most guys drooled when she walked around and girls gave her dirty looks or noticed the jealously in the girls eyes.......on the first day of high school didn't want the attention but it seems God disagrees with her.

As she walked to her locker she noticed the one girl who didn't give her a glare....that person was Hinata Hyuga. As she opened her locker the shy girl spoke.

"I...i..i really like ur bookbag."

The girl just ignored the Hyuga heirness and walked away to her Social Studies class.

Hinata just sighed and went to her first period class.

Once she entered the room glares and stares were directly targeting her.

"Hn."

She took her seat in the was chatting away while Sakura just took out her notebook and grew silent,she looked up to see the teacher standing infront of the class with the school uniform on a white shirt with blue pants.....also with an orange book in his hand.

"Sorry i'm late but I....."

"LAIR!"

**"Stupid loud mouth blonde,ever heard of the word "quiet" Sakura thought**

She quickly put her her drawing book back in her bookbag. The teacher quickly took headcount.

"Max" "Here"

"Ino" "Present"

"Temari" "Here"

"Naruto" "Here"

"Sasuke" "......Here"

"Lee" "Here"

"Rocky" _**(XD) **_"Here"

"Tenten" "Here"

"Neji" "Here"

"Kankuro" "Here"

"Garra" "Here"

"Sakura" "Hn"

Their was a pause before the teacher spoke.

"Everyone is here that's a change."

"No it's not! A change is when u stop reading those nasty, graphic novels Kakashi!" yelled a loud blonde.

**"God just kill me now." Sakura thought.**

"Okay class open to page 54 and start reading about Saratobi."

The class groaned but the one person but one person stood up.

"That old geezer did nothing important all he did was....."

"Find a cure for a deathly plague."

Sakura smirked, "I'll say that's important."

Sakura had everyone's attention.........

"Miss Haruno that is correct.....without him we all would be....."

"Dead."

It got real intense but Sakura just packed her books and stepped done the bell for the next class rung. As everyone exited the classroom Sakura stood outside waiting for someone........

Naruto's P.O.V

"I don't know who that girl was but boy was she wierd."Me and he gang exited out of the classroom until we saw her infront of us.

"Move you freak!" Demanded Ino

She didn't budge........

"Tenten" She called softly

We all stared at Tenten as she she made her way to the girl.

"I'll talk to you guys later."

And with that the two girls walked away whispering to each other.

"Wierd." Sasuke spoke.

"U got that right Sasuke-Kun, that was wierd" Ino said dreamly.

I feel bad for teme to hang out with her she's soooo annoying sometimes and that's coming from me.......

TenTen's P.O.V

"Whoa" I gasped.....

"Really?"

"Yes." Answered Sakura.

"When will it happen?"

"Soon.......it shall happen soon..."

I looked at Sakura, she was so nice to me but so cold to everyone i made up an idea

"Hey Sakura why don't u have lunch with me and my friends"

"Um.....I"

"Please....."

I gave her "The look", she would always fall for it.

"O....okay."

"Yay!"

I hugged her and ran off saying.....

"See ya at lunch"

**"This is going to be a interesting lunched period" I thought.**

* * *

_**Okay How was that for a first Fanfic......Please tell me if it's lacking something.......**_

_**Naruto: Yeah it's lacking me!**_

_**Midnight: If u be a good boy i'll add u in next chapter.......**_

_**Naruto: I'm a good boy!**_

_**Tobi: So am I!**_

_**Midnight: *Sweatdrops* Well c ya and please leave a comment!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I been encouraged to write more so here's the next chapter........**_

_The Mysterious Instinct_

Naruto-Talking

_Naruto-Flashbacks_

**Naruto-Thinking**

_**Naruto-Author's Note**_

* * *

_Sakura's P.O.V._

Darn Tenten,now i have to spend some quility time with her and her buddies.I sat there and looked at the chalkboard......English class was soooo boring

Once the bell rung I zipped outside to my locker and my lunch a sandwich and kool-aid,at least that's what it looked like to everyone. Only Tenten and I knew that this is no ordinary lunch

_Normal P.O.V._

"Hey guys someone's gonna sit with us." Tenten stated proudly

"Really?" Naruto asked

"Yep."

"Is she a fangirl?"

Sasuke glanced at Ino, and then turned back to his lunch.

"No she's not a fangirl."

Sasuke let out a sigh of relief once he heard this......

"Tenten."

The voice got everyone's attention, Tenten moved over and patted the seat next to her.

"Come on Sakura sit next to me."

Sakura sat down just like Tenten said and looked at the table.....literally

"This is embarrassing."

"Hm....How so....?" Tenten asked

"Right here.....infront of ur friends.....I feel like an outcast."

Naruto finally spoke up after one minute.....

"Maybe if you introduce yourself u wouldn't feel that way."

He smiled out held his hand out.....

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto nice to meet u."

Tenten gave Sakura a look...she also nudged her but that really didn't matter.....

Sakura shook Naruto's hand and said "Sakura Haruno, nice to meet u too."

Naruto pointed to a boy with silver eyes.....

"That's Neji"

He started to point to all his friends one by one introducing them.

"That's Ino....don't mind her, this is Shikumaru...and this is Teme, also this is....."

"Hinata, we met before."

Naruto looked shocked...."Why didn't u tell us you knew her Hinata?"

Hinata blushed and looked down.....

**"Young Love" Sakura thought.**

She looked at the boy with raven hair, his hair had a chicken's butt hairstyle....

"Is ur name really Teme?"

"No......It's Sasuke...Uchiha"

Once said Sakura looked at the ground and gritted her teeth.

Tenten looked at her with worry in her eyes.....

Suddenly Sakura looked up with a smile on her face....

"Nice to meet you."

Everyone looked confused.....

"Now if u excuse me i'll be right back."

Sakura's P.O.V.

I took deep breathes and shook my head.....

I almost lost control,TenTen knew this was gonna happen so why did she do it.......

I leaned on the lockers and licked my lips......Life is way too hard......

When I made my way to the table i couldn't make any eye contact with anyone it would be too embarrassing.

"Sakura why are you staring at the floor?"

"Huh"

"I said why are you staring at the some girls are so troublesome.

"Don't bother Shika-Kun...she's a wierdo.

Ino flipped her hair and glared at me...

"I'm scared.......Meeting other people and finding out if u have something in common.....It's scary."

Naruto just stared at me like i was a alien or something......

Sasuke's P.O.V.  _**( Like OMG Finally!)**_

**"She gets wierder and wierder every second." I thought.**

Ino didn't like the girl, any fool could see it. School just finished and i have to deal with fangirls. The groupcame into the parking lot where **ALOT **of girls hang out. I held the bridge of my nose and thought

**"Why me?"**

Tenten was the last one to approuch the parking lot. Guessing that Sakura went home i shrugged.

"SASUKE-KUN!." I heard squeals all around me. Tenten saw this and sighed.

"Please go out with me."

"No he's going out with me!"

"BE MINE!" **(Sorry Sasuke your too hot for your own good XD)**

It was about to contine but a loud shout from Naruto overcame it.....

"WHOA!"

Everyone turned to see Sakura on a black motercycle. Her skirt was barely covering her so alot of boys had nosebleeds.

"Sakura we're going out....You coming?"

Tenten had a certain spark in her eye that Sakura couldn't say no to because she was about to say "No Thank you" But it quickly turned into a "Sure....i guess".

I "Good....The groups already been made up.....Neji's gonna take me,Shino,and Kiba.....Naruto is gonna take Hinata,Ino and Hinata and Sasuke will go with Sakura......Agreed?"

"No not agreed.....My Sasuke-Kun must be with me!" Protested Ino.

**"In your dreams" I thought.**

"Hey"

I looked up to see a blue and silver helmet being thrown my way.I caught it easily and stared at it.

"Where to?" Sakura asked Tenten.

"The diner next to the flower shop."

She nodded and stared at me.

"You coming?"

I sighed and got on the motercycle, it was kinda wierd.

"Hang on."

I wrapped my arms around her stomache and told her

"Don't take this the wrong way"

I saw her smirk and she answered  
"I won't."

And at that we were off.

* * *

_**The Second chapter in 1 day not bad right....**_

_**Naruto: Yes i'm actually in it....**_

_**Midnight: Yeah.....**_

_**Sasuke: So was I**_

_**Midnight : *Leans on Naruto* To all Ino Fans she won't be like this forever she'll eventually be more friendly so don't worry.**_

_**Sasuke: Thank God!**_

_**Midnight: *Hugs Sasuke* Don't worry your pretty head off....She'll move on to.....opps can't tell u.**_

_**Sasuke: *pouts* Ur so unfair**_

_**Midnight: Get use to it......**_

_**All: Leave a comment! Peace!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sorry i haven't updated in a while........**_

_The Mysterious Instinct_

Naruto-Talking

_Naruto-Flashbacks_

**Naruto-Thinking**

_**Naruto-Author's Note**_

**Disclaimer: No matter how much i wish and pray.....i don't own Naruto.........**

* * *

_Sakura's P.O.V._

I felt his hands on my stomache.I turned the grips and we were left with a swift motion.I never liked ridein a motercycle with a skirt on,I wanted to get to the stupid resturant already, my skirt was all over the place and he was behind me. This needed to be speeded up,i didn't know but i just didn't feel took notice in my change of speed and clung to me tighter......

I sighed as I avoided cars and other was touching my hair,Sasuke was moving my silky hair out of his face.

"Your hair is soft". He mumbled

I rolled my eyes and shrugged** "Just like him...." **I thought....I slowed down as we encountered a red light. I saw Tenten And Naruto....they just arrived." Oi teme hurry up!"

I took off my helmet and placed it on my light changed i swiftly parked and walked up to the others. As we entered Sasuke had a wierd expression on his face. When i looked up i knew why.

It was nobody but Karin....His number One Fangirl....

**"What a honor having Karin Stalk him all day..."**

She was throwing herself all over him.....worst part was that she was enjoying it.......

"Sasuke-Kun I knew you would come back to me!" poor Sasuke he had to be tortured i think i'll help him a bit or maybe alot.......

_Sasuke's P.O.V._

Stupid Karin throwing herself on me.I can see Ino fuming and all the others just sighing and mumbling stuff i didn't bother to here. Karin kept on rambling and i tried to get out of her death hug. She flirted with me and i felt like i was going to throw up. But then a gentle tone spoke.

"Um excuse me.....but i think you have your dirty paws on my boyfriend."

I stared at Sakura but she just winked at me. I instantly got the message and sighed in relief. Sakura gently pushed Karin off of me and she hugged me. " Bitch what are you doing to my Sasuke-Kun!" Sakura just looked at Karin and back at me. " He's my boyfriend not yours Karin."

The others watched with an awe expression on his face and stared at the little "Show" That was going on.

Sakura leaned up to my ear and gently nibbled on it. "GET OFF OF MY SASUKE-KUN!!!!!" Sakura stayed put and whispered in my ear....something strange.....She then gripped both sides of my face and slowly leaned in. The others and when i say others I mean My friends and the resturant watched. I leaned in a bit. Our lips were about to touch but everything went black.

* * *

I shot up from my bed and looked around. Just my regular bed in this stupid lair. I just came here for power to defeat _him_, Nothing more Nothing less. I wiped the sweat forming on my forehead with the back of my hand.I needed a shower.....a cold one at that, but before i could get up a man with silver hair entered my room.

" Kabuto." I said smoothly.

"Sasuke-Kun lord Orochimaru wants to see you."

"Hn."

Kabuto left me in my room alone.......It seems i'll never get that shower so might as well make the best of it. I looked in my wardrobe and saw the same exact outfit i'm wearing right now. A white Shirt opened a bit and my ninja pants. I switched clothing fast and stared at the purple rope. After 1 minute i put it on and left to find "Lord Orochimaru" .

The only thing bugging me was the bulge in my pants that i can't seem to get rid of.

* * *

_? P.O.V._

I smirked as i got up from my bed in no rush at all......

"I hope you had a good dream."

I got dressed in my regular basis outfit.

"Uchiha."


End file.
